What lays beneath is not a flower
by The Lord Of Pages
Summary: Sometimes, a Gardevoir isn't always female, and sometimes, their love for their Master is just the same as the opposites of their race. This is a story of tragedy, of a longing desire, and of a love that is rarely accepted.


This is a story written on a whim, something I came up with after once again finding the lack of decent Gardevoir stories on the sites I browse. Now, to be honest, I have seen that one writer whose made a pretty long and indepth Gardevoir story that isn't like anything else to date. He's damn good, and it's honestly nice to see writers devoting large chunks of time and energy to writing for this geren of Fandom. But again, if you have to do a long story, it's best to do it in a way that feels accessable and easily readable to a new reader. Too much stuff to take in can kill a potential fans interest, the Too Long Didn't Read problem.

But anyway, this was just something I felt like doing to give myself a fill of another interesting concept. People like to pretend that Female Gardevoir's only exist and Male Galledes only exist...but prior to generation four, there WERE male Gardevoir's. This is me trying something a little edgy and rather new, so feel free to tell me it sucks and is too weird. But...This is a what if story. A potential take on what may happen when a Gardevoir is the same gender as their beloved master. Warning, there WILL be nore Hardcore yaoi in this. And this is not a hint of things I'll write later. This is simply the story of a desperate Gardevoir whose love for his master causes him no undue amount of pain and heart ache, as he wishes he could've been more than just his master's best friend and partner.

Much like my first trip into the Pokemon Genre, this is entirely first person and thought based. And it'll be pretty emo, so be prepared.

That being said...

I do not own Pokemon, GAMEFREAK and Nintendo own those rights entirely.

* * *

_There are many things I regret. I regret not being born a female, I regret not making Master know my feelings sooner, I regret my status as a male in a world that frowns upon love like mine._

_I was not born like this, so pitiful and sad, I was born a very happy Ralts. My story is like many you may have heard, I was caught by a Trainer, and eventually evolved for him. However... unlike most of my race, I did not have the luxury of being able to evolve into a Gallade. Instead, I was evolved into a Gardevoir long before my Master could find the stone that would change me._

_Our friendship didn't change, although I felt a longing despair that I could never be the protector and guardian he deserved. My Master was very warmhearted, and extremely quick to trust others, so he relied on me and my comrades to show him who he should believe in._

_Some would call him naïve, I thought him a great man, but then...I do love him, so my opinion if nothing else should be taken as bias._

_Is it such a crime? To love another man when you yourself are one? Because I am a Gardevoir, I am considered beautiful and graceful, were I a Gallade, I would be handsome and powerful. My problem, as you may have guessed, was that I was given a body and a heart that did not match._

_Underneath my dress lays not a fragile flower, but a hard root. Behind my top, resides not pert orbs, but a flat surface. My heart longs for him, desires him, loves him so much... _

_Why did He, Lord Arceus grant me this form? Why was I cursed to love a man who I could never be with? It is not the race that blocks our love, it is the sex, the body, the form that prevents me access to his heart._

_I am a woman trapped in the body of a man, loving a kind Master who I wish I could share my love with. I am everything that is cursed, born with a tragic fate that few know, and fewer can understand._

_I would have to watch him marry some girl who could never know him like I did, who could never feel his heart like I could, who could never be there for him in the same way I have. It is frustrating, and awful, to watch him grow outside of my reach._

_Surely I could force him to love me, but that...that would be a betrayal of all I feel for him, he trusts me so much, it would kill me inside to force him to feel the same as I did._

_Oh, if only I was born a female, then our love could happen... He is a man of acceptance, a Master who can see the world as it changes, Pokemon and Man and their love...it is something that is starting to become more accepted. In his childrens generation, we may already see married Pokemon and human couples._

_But marriage between the same genders...that has always been taboo, has it not? A man loving a man, a woman loving a woman, such acts are considered wrong in the eyes of humans. To Pokemon it is simply as things can be, to them...there is a stigma, a curse, a fear of such couplings._

_It is wrong, they say, disgusting and immoral, they claim. What do they know of any of it? What do they know of the suffering a man feels when he sees the one he loves marry someone who cannot understand him?_

_I wish many things would change, that foolish fear, that absurd hate, and most of all...that my Master could love me like I do him. _

_My curse is mine to bear, and I will always love him in the ways only I can. Such is my fate, and if changes do occur, if he does accept me like I do him...then perhaps, just perhaps, things can change for a love like ours._

* * *

There, hope you all enjoyed this, this was just me working out some inner thoughts and whims. So take it as you will.


End file.
